1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of valves and, more specifically, valves that are useful in rapidly filling and deflating dunnage air bags.
2. Background of the Invention
In a prior art search directed to the subject invention, the following US Patents were noted: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,181,664; 7,410,145; 7,401,619; 7,051,753; 6,929,021; 6,550,086; 6,089,251; 5,941,272; 5,111,838; 4,927,397; 3,308,981; 3,785,395; and D536,565. Published US Patent application no. 2010/0043914 was also noted.